


I Never Took a Vow of Silence

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney tries to learn Teyla's more subtle forms of communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Took a Vow of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at exactly the same time as What Makes the Man, which is Part 20 in this series.

Rodney was sitting in the first receiving room of Jeren's house.  They had arrived late, really late.  Their scheduled meeting with Jeren at the Town Hall had been put off until the morning while they got to participate in the Festival of Tria.  Or rather John got to participate.  The man really needed to curb his urges to volunteer a little bit more. 

"I used to play here as a child," Teyla said.

Rodney turned to look at her, and he was allowed to really look now wasn't he.  He let his gaze wander around at will. 

"Have you lost the ability to speak, Rodney?"

"Ha, not possible.  Wait, you came here as a child?" Rodney brought his eyes back to the sweet curve of her mouth, which was smiling at him wryly.

"My father brought me.  He was very close to Jeren's mother."  Teyla reached out with a fluttering hand that settled back on to her own lap.

Rodney tried not to show his disappointment.  "Close, close?" he asked tactlessly.  It was the only way to get people to tell you things, especially his people. 

Her hand came back up to flick his ear, and he smiled at the sting.  "Yes I think so now, looking back on things."  She was quiet for a moment.  "Jeren showed me a secret passage when we were very small.  Again, looking back, I now see that it was designed for guards to watch over the Keeper of the Hall.  It leads to a room that looks into the Keeper's chamber through a very clever screen.  From within the room, it appears solid."

"Really," Rodney said, not at all surprised at this evidence of paranoia and inventiveness in a galaxy that seemed designed to promote those traits.  "Jeren took John off to the Keeper's chamber to prepare for the festival," Rodney said, proving he did occasionally pay attention.

"Yes," Teyla answered with a smile.

The passage was as spotless as the rest of the Hall.  Clearly the paranoia was still active.  The room at the end was small, three stone walls fronted by a pierced wooden screen.  Rodney could see Jeren's butler guy, Jazz or something, fussing around with something.  No sign of John though.  Rodney opened his mouth to complain, and Teyla slapped her palm silently over his mouth.  He licked her warm skin, and she swallowed a sound and clasped her hand against his mouth a little tighter.  She leaned up, he thought to whisper in his ear, so he bent towards her.  She bit his ear, hard.  He gasped into her hand and swallowed the words that would normally have followed.  He could, after all, take a hint.  She remained standing half behind him, her hand over his mouth as they watched the servant leave by the main door.

The room wasn't empty for a second before the other door opened and John walked in stark naked.  Two other men followed him and swiftly exited the room.  John stood with his back to their hidey-hole absently running his hands down his thighs.  Rodney had just noticed the smooth hairless state of those thighs when the door opened and Jazzy returned carrying a pile of clothes.  Rodney turned his head in Teyla's grasp and waved at John and then down at his own legs.  She looked at John again, and her eyes widened, and her lips curled in an evil smirk. 

They turned back to watch as the servant, who John had helpfully identified as Yaz, offered to help John dress.  Rodney laughed silently at John's flailing hands that finally settled in front of his crotch only to have to reach out to accept the garment that Yaz passed over.  John shook it out and Rodney understood the whole shaved legs thing a little better.  He watched, fascinated, as John rather expertly pulled on what Yaz had named the quorona.  Rodney named it black fishnet pantyhose and nearly snorted aloud.  John had to stretch the fabric to get it to cover his ass.  Rodney's hand floated up, itching to touch.  John turned his back to Yaz to adjust himself beneath the taut material and Teyla turned wide eyes to Rodney when they both got an eyeful of how aroused John was.  Rodney was getting there himself pretty quickly. 

Teyla turned and smiled at him and reached her free hand down to rub him familiarly through his BDUs.  Rodney choked down his reaction and glared at her over her hand.  She smiled sweetly and turned back to watch John don the next part of his costume.  Rodney missed her hand the second it was gone.  Well two could play that game.  While John pulled some sort of slinky pullover on that was almost as sheer as the quorona, Rodney slid his hand over until he was cupping Teyla through her BDUs.  Rodney remembered why he never played poker with Teyla when she pulled open her own pants one handed and then grabbed Rodney's hand and shoved it down the front of her underwear. 

John was turning to look at himself in a mirror while Rodney dug his fingers into Teyla's cunt and rubbed at her clit.  He smirked behind her hand while she tried to remain totally silent.  She was reaching over to retaliate when a commotion in the room stopped both their movements. 

Ronon had burst in and was throwing Yaz out into the hall.  The door was barely shut before Ronon was all over John, running his hand over his black covered skin.  Ronon went right for the good stuff; he had John's cock in one hand and the other on his ass.  When he bit John on the neck, and John dropped his head forward, asking for more, Teyla grabbed at Rodney's cock and gave him a desperate squeeze.  Rodney got the message and renewed his attentions to her clit.

Ronon was murmuring something at John, and John was answering and nodding to their mirrored reflections.  Immediately, Ronon had John in a hard grip and was propelling him across the room.  Rodney had been on the receiving end of that manhandling before.  He loved that manhandling.  He tried not to let out a noise, and Teyla rewarded him with another hard squeeze to his cock.

Rodney couldn't quite make out the action in the room, but he clearly heard the pop of ribbing fabric, so he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.  Teyla heard it too and took a noisy deep breath.  Rodney dug his fingers into her in warning.  No way was he willing to be discovered and interrupt this scene, especially now that Ronon had moved to the side enough to give them a view of his erection poking out of his pants and his fingers fucking John in the ass through a hole torn in the quorona.  John was trying to hump up into Ronon's hand, but Ronon had him pinned flat so he could barely move.  Teyla started to writhe under Rodney's hand, and she pulled her own hand away from Rodney's cock to clap over her mouth.  Rodney worked her through her orgasm while Ronon worked on John.  When she pulled her hand away from her mouth to push Rodney away, Rodney yanked her other hand away from his own mouth so he could lick his sticky fingers clean.  She watched him with a predatory curl of lip and wide eyes.  Rodney was pretty sure that was her, 'I'm going to throw you down and fuck you' face.  He really wanted the chance to see that look again when the circumstances were different. 

Conversation from within the chamber dragged Rodney's attention back to John and Ronon.  Ronon was lining himself up to fuck John, and Teyla wisely wrenched her hand free of Rodney's grip and got it back over his mouth.  Ronon pulled back and then slapped John on the thigh, and the sound sent a jolt right to Rodney's cock.  John didn't do that, John had never done that, never wanted that.  Teyla stroked Rodney almost gently through his pants as he watched Ronon rain hard blows on John's ass and thigh.  John was making incredible moaning noises while Ronon used his patented fuck and slap rhythm, something that Rodney would have sworn John would not get off on. 

John was moaning and yelping, and then he said something, Rodney caught a taunting tone, and Ronon pulled back and then out, and then he was pounding on John's ass and his thighs.  Ronon had never hit Rodney that hard, but John was crying out in pleasure, and he got his legs under him and his ass in the air, clearly asking for more.  Ronon kept it up, kept up the punishing thumps with his hand that Rodney would never be able to take.  Ronon and John traded some quiet words, and then John was sobbing through a series of even harder hits before Ronon yanked him into a position Rodney was intimately familiar with.  Ronon stood on the floor, one knee braced up on the bed as he drove himself deep into John.

Rodney looked over to see Teyla watching intently, a look of almost scientific detachment on her face.  She firmed her grip on Rodney and stroked him briskly while they watched Ronon fuck John hard.  They had a nice view of Ronon's ass flexing under the leather of his pants with each thrust.  Both men were grunting and moaning so loudly, he and Teyla could likely start shouting and not be heard, but Rodney needed to prove he was up to the challenge, so when Teyla sped up her strokes, and Rodney saw Ronon's rhythm stutter in a familiar way, Rodney made only the most barely audible gasp into Teyla's hand as he came hard.  His eyes drifted closed, and he lost track of Ronon and John.  All he could feel was the come soaking into his BDUs and Teyla's hot palm pressed over his lips. 

Rodney shook himself alert in time to see John putting on the rest of his costume, a really ridiculous thing that looked like a grown-up version of a child's jumpsuit.  When John bent to pull the silly thing on, Rodney got a good look at his red stained ass exposed by the tear in the back of the quorona.  Rodney thought John had never looked more beautiful.


End file.
